


Pony

by lynnkath08



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Strip Tease, Stripping, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkath08/pseuds/lynnkath08
Summary: Edward has something special for Oswald.





	Pony

"Oswald!" Edward called out.

"Yeah?" Oswald responded.

"Come here! I've got something for you," Edward said.

"Alright, on my way," Oswald said, running up to their room.

"Oswald, have a seat," Edward said, pointing to the chair in front of him, and the shorter man did what he was told. "Os, remember that time when I told you about my hallucinations I had of you? When I told you about hallucinating you singing an Amy Winehouse song to me?" he asked.

"Yeah," Oswald said.

"So you do know that Amy Winehouse is one of my favorite singers, right?" Edward asked.

"I know," Oswald responded.

"Well it's my turn to return the favor, except you won't be hallucinating. It'll be real," Edward said, removing his glasses and going through his phone.

"What are you talking about? What are you doing?" Oswald asked. He suddenly heard a song that made him weak. A familiar tune that made him want to pass out.

_"I'm just a bachelor_

_Looking for a partner"_

"Oh shit," Oswald whispered, watching Edward remove his signature green suit jacket and shoes while dancing seductively.

_"Someone who knows how to ride_

_Without even falling off"_

"Fuck," Oswald mumbled as Edward took his tie and dress shirt off.

_"Gotta be compatible_

_Take me to my limits"_

Oswald bit his lip, watching Edward remove his belt.

_"Girl when I break you off_

_I promise that you won't want to get off"_

The shorter man's eyes widened while his boyfriend took his suit pants off.

_"If you're horny let's do it, ride it, my pony_

_My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it"_

"Oh my fuck!" Oswald shrieked as Edward turned away from him and removed his boxers, revealing a dark green leather thong.

_"If you're horny let's do it, ride it, my pony_

_My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it"_

Oswald thought he was going to pass out until Edward faced him and walked seductively towards him. _'Who needs Magic Mike when you've got Magic Ed?'_ he thought to himself. He was about to grab Edward's crotch until the taller man gently pushed his hand away.

Edward lifted the chair with Oswald still sitting on it, surprising the shorter man. Oswald was more shocked when Edward dropped the chair while still holding him.

"Oh shit," Oswald mumble as Edward placed him on their bed and was grinding on him. He noticed Edward removing his thong. "That's not what happened in Magic Mike!" he whisper-yelled.

"You said it yourself. Who needs Magic Mike when you've got Magic Ed," Edward said, now naked while still grinding on his boyfriend.

"Did I say that out loud?" Oswald questioned, letting out a moan.

"Just undress already," Edward demanded, helping Oswald take his clothes off.

"Oh fuck me, Ed!" Oswald moaned.

* * *

"You good?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. I'll probably end up sore for a few days," Oswald said.

"Hey, you wanted it rough," Edward teased, and Oswald just stuck his tongue out. "Love you, Oswald," he said.

"Love you too, Edward," Oswald said back.


End file.
